Live Until I Die (Part 2)
by dreamgirlforever
Summary: Part 2 of the story between Evelyn and Adrian. I had so much fun writing this. I hope you enjoy it :)


Okay so this story is a sequel to Live Until I Die...I may write a part 3. I think I will be funny. We'll just see how it goes. It's a little more modern haha you'll see why lol...just try to imagine. That's what it's all about, right?

The sunlight trickled in through the window and hit her eyes. _Hmmm what a wonderful dream. _Evelyn Powell did not want to wake up. She had had the most wonderful dream about her husband, Adrian pleasuring her. She smiled. Yes, a wonderful dream. Her eyes did not want to open. She wiped the crust away from her eyes. _Gross. No wonder I can't wake up. _Finally, she opened her eyes to see the sunlight coming in through the window, dancing on her hand. She looked down at it and realized something was different. Adrian's arm was draped around her and she was covering his hand with hers. _What happened last night? _Then, it all hit her like a wave. _Holy shit! It wasn't a dream! _He _did _pleasure her last night and they were laughing just like old times. She closed her eyes again, playing it over and over in her head. The way he touched her. The way he made her call out his name. All of it. Mmmm. She remembered something. Something he had said to her. A promise. She recalled his exact words. _Tomorrow will be a busy day. _What time was it? She looked over at the clock. 8:17. They usually got up around nine. Hmmm. Well today was Valentina's day off. On those days, she cooked for them. All by herself -ha! Besides, she liked cooking. Sometimes. Not every damn day for every damn meal. But sometimes. Evelyn had a thought. _I'm going to make him breakfast. Happily, this time. _She smiled. I hope he still remembers everything from last night and wants to pick up from where we left off. He better! _Okay, now to get up without waking him. A challenge._ She slipped out from under the covers, gently moving his hand over a pillow so he would think she was still there if he stirred. She looked down at herself. She was naked. _Well, if I had any doubt about last night, it is now confirmed._ Laughing quietly, she covered her mouth to keep any sound from coming out. She grabbed her robe and put it around her as she walked towards the door. Turning around, she gave him one last glance before she left. _See you in a bit, dear. _

She held onto the railing as she walked down the stairs. As she looked at the windows on each side of the front door, she noticed the drapes hadn't been shut. _What the hell? Anyone could just walk by and look in if they wanted to. _Reaching up, she pulled both drapes, closing off the view from the outside world. _Much better. _As she made her way into the kitchen, she looked for the skillet and a spatula. Adrian likes eggs. Scrambled. And toast. With jam. Ooh and some orange slices. Coffee too. Simple enough. No problem. She reached over and touched the 'on' button to their stereo as she grabbed the eggs, jam, and oranges from the fridge. She touched the coffee maker to on. _Yes. See? I'm not that stupid. _She laughed to herself. "Waking up to the today show, here in Beverly Hills," the radio buzzed. _Damn, can't you people just play some music? No one wants to hear you babble on about nonsense! _She turned the volume down as she cut the orange slices and placed them on a plate. Grabbing two coffee cups, she set them on the counter, filling one with cream and sugar, just the way he liked it. _Okay, coffee's almost done. Now to start on the toast and eggs. _She pushed the lever down for the bread to begin toasting and turned on the oven's burner. Reaching over to the radio, she turned the volume back up, hoping for a song. She loved the sound she was hearing as it made its way to her ears. _Yes! _She loved this song. She started to sing and sway her hips as she cracked open the eggs and let them fall into the skillet. "I'm so fancy...you already know...I'm in the fast lane from LA to Tokyo" She swirled around on the kitchen floor, holding up her arms and twirling the spatula in the air. _You know this song was written about me right? Ha! _She laughed to herself. She continued to sing and dance in the kitchen as she finished up the breakfast.

Meanwhile, Adrian heard a noise from upstairs that woke him from his sleep. _What is that noise?_ He looked beside him for Evelyn. She was nowhere in sight. Hmmm. He grabbed his robe and wrapped it around him. He started thinking to himself. _Oh my god. Last night was...incredible. She's so gorgeous. I'm so lucky to be with her. _He smiled at his thoughts and made his way to the sound he was hearing.

Adrian quietly made his way into the parlor, which was next to the kitchen. He hid behind the wall when he saw Evelyn dancing around. Hopefully she didn't see him! Ever so slowly, he peered into the room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did he need glasses? Evelyn had jumped on the kitchen table in her robe and bare feet, using the spatula as a microphone, singing and shaking her hips. "Trash the hotel...let's get drunk on the mini bar...keep on turning it up...chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck!" Adrian's eyes flew open wider. He put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She was so cute. He loved her so much. It reminded him of when they first got married. She really didn't give a fuck. "Film star, yeah I'm deluxe...classic, expensive, you don't get to touch..." She slapped her butt at that line and jumped off the table, continuing to twirl. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He came out from behind the wall and walked in the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. Evelyn's eyes came in contact with his and she gasped. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked playfully, still grinning. Her eyes were playful and her mouth curled up. "Shut up!" she said with a laugh. She grabbed a handful of eggs and tossed them at him. He threw his hands up in defense. She hit him square in the chest. "Bullseye!" she screamed. He laughed as he came over and put his arms around her. Leaning down, he kissed her neck up to her ear. "Are you having fun?" he asked. She closed her eyes and pulled back to look at him. "I'm having more fun now," she said with a wink. She pulled him to her, kissing him, forcing his mouth open and pushing her tongue inside. He moaned in her mouth and tightened his arms around her. She broke the kiss and pressed her breasts against his chest. He was in heaven. "I made you breakfast," she whispered. "I'm only hungry for one thing right now," he whispered back, pressing her hips against his, making her gasp. For a moment, she pulled back. Only to undo the tie from her robe and pull it off her shoulders. Now it was his turn to gasp. Seeing her in the light was like seeing her for the first time. She smiled at his reaction. She backed up slowly until she reached the kitchen wall, him following her. Better. He leaned down in front of her, placing a hand around the middle of her back. Moving his mouth closer, he reached her breasts. He kissed them, placing his lips around one of the nipples and tugging gently, carressing and massaging the other with his hand. She let out a soft moan, massaging his head as he pleasured her. Moving down her body, he reached his hands behind her, squeezing her ass. This time she moaned louder. "God, yes. I love it when you do that," she encouraged. His eyes flashed up at hers with a grin. "Do what? This?" He squeezed her harder. "Ahhh, yes. That." His face was right in front of the apex between her thighs. Teasing her, he tickled her with his nose. She jumped, holding onto him for balance. "Hmmm...What about when I do...this?" His tongue darted out and stroked her, over and over until she was having trouble standing on both feet. Her fingers fisted in his hair to keep her balance. "Adrian, god, ahh..." His tight lips enclosed over her clitoris, sucking with raw passion, his hands continuing to squeeze her butt and bring her even closer to him. "Ahh, wait..." she said, causing him to look up at her, confused. "Am I disappointing?" he asked. She smiled sweetly. "No, never. I...want you inside me. Please...it's been so long." His mouth curled up with a sexy smile. His eyes never left her. He managed to undo the tie on his robe, letting it fall to the floor. There was another part of him happy to see her. She squealed like a child at Christmas. He took a step toward her, leaned down and grasped her hamstrings, lifting her up. Instantly, she wrapped her legs around him. Pinning her against the wall, he held her in place with his hips. He used his fingers to find her entrance, then in one swift motion, he entered here. "Ahhh, Adrian!" she yelled as she clung to him. He could feel she was ready, drenching him with her moisture. He placed his hand on her cheek and reached up to gently kiss her lips. She looked into his eyes, filled with desire. He moved his hands down to her ass, spacing his fingers out evenly. He pulled out and plunged back inside her. She moaned, even louder than before. "Yes, Adrian, more!" she screamed. Pressing her breasts against him, she knew it wouldn't be long. God, how she missed this so much. How she missed him. He grunted as he continued to fill her, each time harder than before. He loved the feeling of being inside her. It felt like the first time all over again. Her breath quickened as she got closer to the edge. He put his mouth next to her ear. "Yes, darling. Evelyn," he whispered. She felt her body spiral as it begin to spasm. "Oh my god, Adrian!" she called out. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. The feeling was exquisite. He wrapped his arms around her lower back as he kissed her neck. "Yesss, Evelyn, yess," he hissed as he found his release. He slowed his thrusts until they were standing still against the wall, holding each other, breathing hard, drenched in sweat. Her breathing was harsh. "Oh...my...god. Shit, that was good." He pulled back to look at her. "Took the words right out of my mouth," he said as he kissed her. He eased out of her put still kept his arms wrapped around her. "Now you said something about breakfast?" he asked with a smile. She laughed. "Ha, well you know it's cold now!" "It's alright," he said. "You're worth it." Grinning, she made her way over to the counter and put the toast and eggs in the microwave. She reached down and grabbed their robes, handing him his. She threw hers on and tied the sash. "Here you go. We need to eat this time," she said smiling. He smiled back at her and took the robe, pulling it around him.

She took the toast and eggs out of the microwave and sat it on the counter. She poured two cups of coffee, handing him one. "Thank you," he said with a smile. She nodded at him, smiling. She can't remember the last time they were this happy. This _polite _to one another. It was nice. Better than nice. It was...wonderful. He pulled up a stool at the bar. "Join me dear," he said. "I think I will. I need the energy," she said with a laugh. She pulled up a stool beside him and sat down. Reaching into the silverware drawer, she pulled out two forks, handing him one. "So," he began as he took a bite of his toast, "What are your plans today?" "Other than making love to you?" she said, smiling innocently. He almost choked, taking a sip of his coffee. "Umm...yeah, that's what I meant," he managed to get out. _Dear God, he was the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. _She always knew how to catch him off guard, and it really was the spark of their relationship. Their complicated, unexplainable relationship. She inhaled, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, I was going to go to the gym and the grocery store to pick up some things for lunch and get us a movie for later tonight. I think you'll like it." She paused. "Okay, I _know _you'll like it." She smiled. "What about you?" He covered her hand with his. "You're sweet darling. I'd love that. Actually I was going to try to get a tux for that dinner party on Saturday. Remember it's at the Cleo's house." _How sweet of him to remind me. Not that I forgot, but it's the gesture that counts._ She intertwined her fingers with his. "So I'm feeling extra generous today. I'm sure you can take a guess why," she said with her eyebrows raised. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, I couldn't guess. You'll have to tell me," he said innocently. She broke into a smile. "Anyway, what would you like for lunch?" "Surprise me," he said with a wink. "I'll do just that. So, meet back here around noon?" she asked. "Perfect," he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

Evelyn loved driving. It was so liberating. Adrian bought her a convertible for their twentieth anniversary. It was a blue BMW, complete with leather seats. Amazing. She didn't really need to go to the gym today. She was certain she and Adrian were going to burn a ton of calories. But...she had read somewhere that you have better orgasms if you exercise beforehand. Was it Cosmopolitan? Probably. Who cares? At the grocery store, she wanted to get some spaghetti noodles and sauce, garlic bread, and salad to cook for Adrian. He loved Italian food. Hmmm, maybe order a pizza for tonight? She did _not _feel like cooking a third meal. And she knew of just the movie to get him. He was just as sick and twisted as she was. It would be perfect for them both. Evelyn smiled as she pulled up to the gym. It had been such a long time since she was thinking of someone other than herself. It was a breath of fresh air. Today was going to be an _amazing_ day.

Adrian got into his Mercedes and switched on the ignition. Okay, so the tux thing was a fib. He just wanted today to be special for his wife. Obviously, he couldn't tell her beforehand, but he was going to get her a few surprises. She deserved to feel sexy and beautiful and cherished. And she was all of those things. He just had to remind her that he still saw her that way. He pulled up to the florist with a smile. Today was going to be unforgettable.

Evelyn arrived back at their house about 11:40. Perfect! She had time to make lunch before he got home. _He is going to be so surprised. I think I'll start with the salad. _Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?...Tanya...well this is a surprise. What's going on?" Tanya went on babbling about this new guy she met at the car dealership. _And you think he was hitting on you? He just wanted you to buy a damn car! Or wait, maybe he was hitting on you. I forgot your breasts are fake. _Evelyn was so caught up in making lunch and pretending to listen to the conversation on the other end of the phone line that she didn't hear Adrian come in the door. Her back was turned to him.

He headed into the bathroom, careful to not let her see him. He filled up a vase with water and placed flowers inside it. She loves daises. She says they're so happy to see you when you look at them. _I couldn't agree more. _He watched them dance as he set them on the counter and smiled. Running upstairs, he took a square box out of a shopping bag. He opened it. _She's going to love it. _In the box was a diamond necklace. With one hundred carats. She loved diamonds too. He closed the box and set it on the dresser. He was going to save _that _for later. Heading downstairs, he stopped by the bathroom and picked up the vase and entered the living room. He placed the vase in the center of the coffee table, making sure it looked perfect. _There. _Now he just had to find her. He made his way into the kitchen.

Evelyn continued making their lunch, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder. Goodness, she was taking awhile. He had to think of a way to get her off the phone. Sounded like whoever was on the line was a babbler. And he could tell Evelyn was annoyed by the way she kept mocking them by flapping her fingers on her free hand together. On and on and on. He gave a smile. She was too funny. He crept up behind her quietly and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly and kissing her neck, his arousal against her backside. Startled, she jumped.

"Shit!" she screamed into the phone. Adrian smiled against her neck. "What's wrong?" asked Tanya. Adrian continued to tease her, reaching his hand inside her pants and then inside her panties. She jumped at his touch. "Ugh..I...stubbed my toe..." She managed to get out. Tanya continued to babble on while Adrian kept up his merciless rhythm. Her breath became shallow. He slipped a finger inside her and she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. "Ahhh...Tanya...we'll have to...continue this...ahh...conversation. Later." Turning towards him, she threw the phone on the other side of the room, hitting the wall and shattering it into pieces. She gave a look of disgust at the wall. _Dammit! Oh well. We can afford it. _Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him fervently, passionately. "Sorry...about...the...phone," she said between kisses. Wrapping his arms around her back, he lifted her blouse above her head and tossing it on the floor. "You...know...I...don't...mind. We...can...afford...it," he said, mimicking her, tugging on her lower lip. She smiled. They really thought just alike. His hands on her hips, he unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Wrapping his arms around her lower back, he picked her up, making her squeal. "Adrian!" she gasped, slapping him playfully. "Where are you taking me?" He gave her butt a quick pat and then squeezed it. "You'll see," he said with a smile.

Adrian was carrying his wife with his right arm. Entering the dining room, he headed towards their extravogent dining room table. Still holding her, he used his other arm to push the glass centerpieces, candles, and placemats on the floor. The glass hit the floor, causing it to shatter. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you _trying _to make a mess?" He laid her on the table, climbing on top of her and kissing her neck. "Not on purpose, my love. But that was in my way of making love to you. Nothing is going to get in my way of accomplishing that." She smiled, pulling his head back enough to look at her. "Well, I suppose that's fair. Valentina will have her work cut out for her tomorrow." He grinned, unbottoning his shirt and disposing of it. "Well, we are paying her good money." She reached up her hands and massaged his chest, leaning up slightly and planting kisses all over it. He closed his eyes, placing his hand around the back of her neck and massaging it. "Oh, Evelyn." She hooked her forefingers around his pants and managed to unhook his belt. He reached behind her, unhooking her bra and tossing it aside. Massaging her breasts with his hands, he leaned his head between them, kissing her, making her moan. "Yes, Adrian. Please. Ahh..." she said, gasping, running her fingers through his hair, wanting to give him pleasure. He was giving her more pleasure in one day than she had in...well, ever. It was wonderful. She tried pulling down his boxers, but her arms wouldn't reach. "Adrian...help me...I can't..." He smiled, reading her thoughts. Sitting up on his knees, he pushed them down to his ankles. Leaning down, he put his mouth next to her ear. "I hope you are not attached to these panties. They might get a little...messy," he said with a grin. His words made her moan. "Ahh, yes!" she encouraged, loving the passion he had in his voice. It had been a long time. A long, long time. He leaned down, swirling his tongue in her bellybutton. "Are you ready?" he asked her as he looked up at her. "I want so much to be inside you. You're so amazingly sexy. I can't explain how much I've missed you." Her lips trembled. "I've missed you too." She looked away. "Although I'm not sure about the sexy part," she said with a half-hearted laugh. He grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Evelyn, you are that and more. I've seen men look at you. I'm not stupid. They want you. I've been such an idiotic asshole for years, not giving you the love or satisfaction you needed or deserved. I'm so sorry. I want to spend the rest of our lives together making it up to you. If you'll allow me," he said with a smile, touching her cheek gently. Wrapping her legs around him, she looked deep into his eyes. "Ready," she said with a smile. He leaned down to her ear and whispered into it. "You might want to hold onto something. She grabbed the edges of the table beneath her. He held her panties to one side as he positioned himself at her entrance. He took a deep breath and slammed into her. "Ahhh, God!" she screamed. This time, he didn't wait. He wanted her so much. Pressing his fingers into her hips, he started to move quickly. In and out. He was pounding so hard into her that they were moving down the length of the table. Good thing he started at one end! She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down to her lips. Moaning his mouth, she thrust her tongue in and out of his mouth, mimicking what he was doing to her. God, she was so amazing. Grunting, he broke from the kiss and leaned down to her breasts, sucking her nipples and swirling his tongue around them. "God, Adrian, yes...more!" He continued to pleasure her, running his hands around to her ass, squeezing it in rhythms with his thrusts. She squeezed her eyes shut, gripping his shoulders and arching her back. Grabbing his hand, she placed it between their sweat covered bodies, rubbing it over her clitoris, which sent her over the edge. "Yes! Adrian...God you're...amazing!" He smiled as he pumped into her a few more times, then becoming still as found his release. Burying his face in her hair, he squeezed his eyes shut. "Evelyn," he breathed softly, inhaling the scent in her hair. "You smell so good," he whispered in her ear. She gave a soft laugh. "It's just...shampoo." He leaned up to look at her. "But it's you. And I love it." He kissed her softly before pulling out of her, laying down beside her. She looked down at her panties. "I think this is the best use for these," she told him, grinning. "It'll just be an excuse for me to buy more!" He grinned. "Well, you know I want to see them on you, so...I don't mind." Evelyn turned her head to look behind her and realized they were only a few inches from the end of the table. She looked at him. "Oh my god, we almost landed on the floor!" "Complain, complain, complain," he said with a laugh. She slapped him with a smile. "I wasn't complaining, I was just...commenting." "Uh huh," he said grinning. "Oh, stop it!" she said, kissing him. She placed her hand on his chest, drawing circles with her fingers. "So, would you like some lunch? I made your favorite," she said smiling. "Did you?" he asked. She nodded. He pulled her closer to him. "I'd love some," he said, giving her another kiss.

They lay there for a few more moments before getting up. "So...," she began, sitting up, "Do you want to eat in the parlor since we've kinda made this a little messy?" she asked with a grin. He smiled back at her, sitting up. "Sure, darling. I'll help you." After dressing, they made their way into the kitchen. "I've got spaghetti with garlic bread and salad." He smiled. "You know me perfeclty. Thank you." "You're welcome," she said, patting her hand on his arm. He helped her carry the food into the parlor. Sitting down next to each other, they began to eat. Taking a bite of bread, she looked up at him. "I meant to ask. Did you get a tux?" "Sort of," he said. "What do you mean sort of?" "Well, I got something better than a tux. I figured I'd wear one I already have." "You did? What did you get?" she asked inquisitively. "You'll have to wait and see. It's a surprise," he said, finishing his salad. She smiled. "Alright, but I will find out sooner or later." "I know you will. You're very clever," he told her, raising his eyebrows with a grin. "That I am." After lunch, she laid her head on his chest. "You wanna take a nap? I could use one after all that exercise." He kissed the back of her hand. "Sounds perfect." Wrapping his arms her, he lifted her up and slowly carried her up the stairs, her head resting on his shoulder. Laying her down on the bed, he pulled the covers back and covered her up. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was tired. Happy, but tired. Taking off his shirt and pants, he crawled in behind her, pulling her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ear. "Sleep well, my love." "Mmmm," was all she had to say.

Evelyn dreamed of her husband. They hadn't been this passionate, this alive in fifteen years. She was in heaven. And he was not just amazing in bed. He was being really, really sweet. Making her laugh and smile. Her cheekbones hurt from laughing so much. Why couldn't they have had this relationship sooner? Ugh, it didn't matter. At least they had moved on. It was the start of a new life.

Adrian dreamed of his wife. He was so happy to be making her smile again. Why the hell hadn't he been doing this before? God, he hated himself for letting her go. He lost fifteen years. Fifteen years because he thought other women would make him happy. No, never. Sure, they satisfied his erection but they never made him laugh or want to be romantic with them. Evelyn was different. She was so complex, so sofisticated. When they made love, she became even more straightforward and upfront, telling him what she wanted and how she wanted it. He smiled. That's how he knew how to pleasure her so well. He remembered. After all these years. And she was magnificent. Always vocal. Never silent and reserved like Flora. Ah, who gave a shit about Flora? She was just a hooker who just did what a man told her to do. She had no choices or say in what she wanted. But not Evelyn. Her openness made him love her even more. God, how he loved her. Together, they would make it work. They'd get through anything. Together.

It had been a few hours when Evelyn stirred. Hmmm she felt good. Energized and rested. Yes. She loved naps. She noticed Adrian's arm still around her. She loved naps even more when she took them with her husband. She inhaled, thinking these pleasant thoughts. Ugh. What was that smell? Apparently, she had been sweating when she slept, not to mention their passionate lovemaking had no doubt contributed as well. She smiled and turned to face him. He was still asleep. She was glad he was getting his rest. He needed it. Slowly and quietly, she crawled out of bed. Slipping out of her clothes, she headed to the bathroom, closing the door. Turning on the water, she felt the temperature and stepped in the shower. The water felt so good. Pouring some shampoo in her hand, she started washing her hair.

Adrian moved slowly as he rubbed his eyes. _What was that smell? _he thought, his eyes still closed._ I know that scent. It's...it's her shampoo. Mmmm._ He opened his eyes and looked towards the bathroom. He wanted to wash her hair. Getting out of bed, he removed his boxers and entered the bathroom.

Evelyn was washing her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach when she heard Adrian's voice. He pulled the shower curtain back, making her gasp. He was grinning. "Mind if I join you?" She smiled back at him. "Not at all. It's big enough for two." He stepped in behind her, closing the shower curtain. She continued to lather herself, leaning down to wash her legs. Adrian placed his hands on her back, drawing circles with his fingers. "You woke me up with the smell of your shampoo," he said, continuing to stroke her. She turned to face him, smiling. She ran the washcloth along his chest, stroking him. "Well would you rather I just wash with water and smell like a skunk?" She laughed. He pulled her close to him, kissing her neck. "Not at all. And you don't smell like a skunk," he said with a smile. "I have an idea..." he began. She squeezed his ass, pressing him against her and looking into his eyes. He groaned, closing his eyes. "What's that?" "I think we should both get clean...and then get dirty," he said laughing. She laughed. "That was awfully clever, my love." She grabbed his hand, forcing it between her legs. "Can you tell I agree?" He gasped and then smiled, inserting a finger inside her. Now it was her turn to gasp. She moaned, pulling him to her and kissing him. He slowly began thrusting his finger inside her, and after seeing her reaction, he added another. With his free hand, he reached it behind her, squeezing her ass. "God...Adrian...I.." He brought his mouth up to her ear, slipping his tongue inside, swirling it around the most sensitive areas. "What? What is it, darling?" "I...I..want you...again. I feel so dirty. And...not in a good way," she said, her mouth curling down. She felt ashamed. Ashamed for wanting him. Other than today, it had been years. Fifteen to be exact. She didn't know how to handle her sexual desires. Usually, she just never had them. Ever. The new feelings and cravings she was having conflicted with the old ones she was used to. He pulled back to look at her in her eyes. He was concerned. "Evelyn, my love, there's no reason to feel that way. I've screwed up so badly and I'm ashamed of myself. I don't want you feeling that way ever. I want to love you so badly. I want to be committed to only you. And I mean it. I'm not just saying that because we're here together." He grasped her chin. "I mean it." She saw the sincerity in her eyes. "Okay. Well, if you don't mind, you'll have to help me. I want to love you, too, but I need reassurance now more than ever." He cupped her face with his strong hands. "I will. Glady." With that, he turned them so her back was against the tile wall. He wrapped his arm around her lower back and kissed her, rubbing her cheek with his hand. He loved her honesty. He wanted to care for her so much. He never wanted to take her for granted. Never again. He was going to make it up to her. "Hold on to this bar," he told her, motioning above their heads. She did as she was told. "And wrap your leg around me." Again, she obeyed. He smiled. "That way we'll be moving...but not going anywhere if you know what I mean." She let out a laugh. _No, she did not want to fall in the shower. But...she trusted him not to let her fall. _"Good idea," she said with a smile. He kissed her lips, holding the back of her head with his hand. Sliding his hand down her backside, he gripped her butt, squeezing gently. "I love you, Evelyn," he whispered as he entered her swiftly. "Ahhh," she moaned, squeezing the bar with one hand and his shoulder with the other. His wet fingers made their way down the sides of her torso until they reached her hips. He knelt his face between her breasts, planting kisses along her delicate skin. Gently, she ran her fingernails along his back, encouraging him. "Yes...please," she begged. Grasping her hips, he began his thrusts. He moved his hand around her leg that she had wrapped around him, squeezing gently. God, how he loved the feeling of her being around him while he was inside her. "Adrian...faster." He pumped into her faster, holding her close, ensuring she felt safe. He reached up and kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She could feel it. Once again, she was on the edge. Almost there. Leaning down, he took one of her nipples between his lips, sucking gently, then harder. The combination of his mouth on her and him inside her sent her spiraling into a powerful orgasm, causing her to tremble in his arms. "Oh...my...god...what you do to me." Her breath was shallow. He leaned up to her ear and took the lobe between his teeth and tugged gently. Holding her around her lower back, he thrusted inside her twice more, finding his release. "It's...not...near...what you do to me," he managed to get out as he looked into her eyes, panting hard. Her chest was rising and falling swiftly. She smiled. "Then we're even." He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips before easing out of her. "You are amazing," he said. "I can't take my eyes off you." She leaned over and turned off the water. "Well, we _are_ married. You're welcome to watch," she said smiling as she handed him a towel. His eyes followed her as she left the room.

After drying off and dressing, they both headed downstairs and into the living room. Evelyn gasped when she saw the flowers. "Oh my god! You never get me flowers!" she squealed with excitment. For a moment, Adrian felt a wave of sadness. _I know. And I hate myself for it. _"I wanted to surprise you," he told her. She turned around to look at him, now leaning over to smell the daisies. "Well, that you have, darling." He walked over beside her. "So...what do you want to do next?" he asked with a grin. "Since you asked, I really want to play a game," she said with an agenda in her voice. "A game?" he asked. "Yes. Poker." "Oh, how nice." She gave him a look. "Strip...poker." He raised his eyebrows. "You're serious?" "Adrian, we've been married for a long, long time. When will you realized that I'm 99% serious?" "Well...I thought you may have been talking about the one percent," he told her with a smirk. "Not this time," she said, grabbing a deck of cards. "Sit," she ordered. "Yes, ma'am," he said, taking a seat across from her. She shuffled the deck and began dealing. "So, each time one of us loses, you take off an article of clothing, of your choice," she told him with raised eyebrows. "Can you handle that?" she asked, biting her lower lip. _Shit. Could he? Oh my god._ He coughed, choking on her words. "Yes...I believe I can." She loved the effect she was having on him. She felt so wild and carefree. And she loved it. A few rounds had passed. She was having horrible luck and already down to her undergarments. Adrian was enjoying the view. He was missing his shirt, but still held on tight to his pants and boxers. "So...I will see your pants and raise your...well, undergarments." Damn, he didn't have _that _good of a hand. He only had only had a straight, five cards of the same suit. She could have a better hand. Evelyn was grinning from ear to ear. "Call." She laid out her cards. A full house. "Yes! I win!" she squealed. He removed his pants and boxers, grinning sheepishly. "So you know what that means?" he asked, grinning widly. "What? That I don't have to cook tonight? And you're right. I'm not!" "No," he said, seductively. "It means that you better run, because I don't have anything to hold me back from attacking you." A wicked grin crept across her face. "Is that so?" He nodded. She turned and ran into the kitchen, him following right behind her. "Ahhh!" she squealed, not even bothering to look behind her. Suddenly she slipped on one of their socks, losing her balance, but catching herself at the bottom of the stairrail. Within moments, he was behind her, kissing her neck. She closed her eyes. "Mmmm, see now I won," he said, stroking her stomach. "But...you...cheated..." she managed to get out. "Now how did I do that?" he asked, slipping his hand inside her panties. She quivered at his touch. "B-because...I slipped on..a sock." Pulling her panties down, he pressed himself at her backside. "And that's...my fault?" he asked playfully. Ugh, she didn't care anymore. She wanted him. "Enough talking, Adrian. I want you...inside me." She grasped the stairrail as he entered her from behind. "Yes! God!" she screamed. Immediately, he began pounding into her. "Oh, Evelyn," he breathed into her hair. She met his thrusts, pushing against him. "Harder, Adrian...harder! Oh...yes!" Her encouragement sent him over the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut. God, she was incredible. Just then, there was a knock at the door, which happened to be only a few feet from where they were. They both gasped, and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Powell? It's Valentina. I'm sorry to bother you, but I accidentally left my wallet here yesterday." Evelyn was so frustrated. She had been so close. She grabbed his hand, placing it on her sex. "Adrian," she whispered. "Please." He began to stroke her and then reached his hand inside her bra, tugging at and playing with her breasts. "And I left my key in my wallet. I tried calling, but..." _Oh right. The phone. Thank God she shut those drapes this morning._ Adrian continued thrusting inside her and rubbing her clitoris in circles. Oh no. This was going to be difficult. She grabbed his other hand and put it to her mouth, only clamping down on his hand using her lips so he wouldn't scream out in pain. She closed her eyes tightly and rode out the waves of her orgasm. Her breath coming hard, she slowed and collapsed against the stairrail. He tightened his grip on her. "So...I was just wondering if I could get that? I need to go to the grocery store." She turned around just enough to see his face. "Don't you dare answer that," she whispered. He slipped his tongue inside her ear unexpectedly, causing her to squeal out loud. "Mrs. Powell?" Evelyn rolled her eyes. _Dammit! She was not going to leave. Especially now that she'd been heard. _Slowly, he pulled out of her. "Go in the kitchen and hide. I'll get rid of her," she whispered, grabbing a robe and throwing it on. Adrian turned to go, but she stopped him. "Wait! Give me your wallet," she said as quietly as she could. "Why?" "Because I need to give her some money for groceries. We can't have her go looking through this house and find...well, you know...all over the house." "Sorry...my mistake," he said, reaching over to the table and pulling it out of the drawer, handing it to her. "Now, go hide!" she whispered. Gathering her composure, Evelyn opened the door. "Valentina? What a surprise!" "Hi, Mrs. Powell. I'm sorry to bother you, I just left my wallet and I need to buy some groceries today." Taking some money out of Adrian's wallet, Evelyn handed it to her. "Well, this should cover it." "But Mrs. Powell, I don't want to take your money. I can just go get it." "No!" she screamed. Valentina looked shocked. "I mean...ugh...think of it...as a gift. We like having you here and wanted to do something nice for you." "Aww, well that's very kind of you. Be sure and tell Mr. Powell I said thank you. I'll see you tomorrow," she told her as she turned to go. Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door. Her knees buckled and she sat down against the door. Adrian came out from the kitchen, now wearing his boxers. "She left?" Evelyn nodded. He came and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked, touching her face lighlty. She sniffled. "I don't know. Just all of these emotions won't leave me alone. I love you...so much." She turned to look at him. "And it's so weird having you love me back." He wrapped his arms around her. "Evelyn, my darling. I know it will take some time getting used to being...well, us...again. But we can do it. I love how you're always honest with me. I want to always be honest with you. It's what makes our relationship so strong. We can handle the truth." She smiled at him. "That we can. And what is the truth?" she asked. He began to caress her face. "The truth is...that I love you, Evelyn Powell. I love you when I'm sad and when I'm mad. When I'm happy, or confused. I may be confused about a lot of things, but I am not confused about the way I feel about you." Her heart stopped. "And you know I love you." He smiled at her and gently kissed her lips. "Come on," he said, as he helped her to her feet. "Let's order a pizza." She smiled. "Just what I was thinking." She held onto his hand as they walked into the living room.

Adrian pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, his eyes meeting hers. "Well," he said with a smirk. "I'll go order the pizza...online." She grinned sheepishly. _Oh yes, the phone. We will have to get that fixed...some other time. _"While I do that, why don't you set up the movie?" "Okay," she told him, pulling him close and pressing her breasts against him, her nipples now hard and pressing against the thin fabric of her robe. "Don't be long." He closed his eyes and let out a breath. Shit. He was already hard again. Just from her words. "I won't be," he promised. He disappeared out of the room and went into their office. Evelyn got the movie all ready to go. _He is going to love this. It is hilarious. Our tolerance for adultery and perversion really makes something like this funny. _She sat back against the couch and waited for Adrian to return.

Adrian was on the computer. _Okay, so she loves canadian bacon, mushrooms, and extra cheese. _Moments later, he hit submit. Fifteen minutes. Wonderful. He returned to the living room and sat down next to her. He stroked her hair as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Delivery should be in about fifteen minutes." She stroked his chest. "Good deal." She turned his face to look at him. "So, I thought we could pass the time until the pizza got here. You're really going to love this movie and I have a feeling we might get...distracted." She gave him a smile. He smiled back at her. "What did you have in mind?" Her eyes lit up. "We could make out." "Ha! Won't we get carried away?" "That's just it. We can't finish. Not yet." He beamed, pulling her on top of him. "Ready when you are." She wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned her lips near his. He couldn't stand it. He growled, crushing her small frame to his body and capturing her lips with his. She took his lower lip between her lips, caressing his shoulders. Moaning in her mouth, he reached his hand down her back, squeezing her ass. She jumped at his touch. "Adrian," she breathed against his mouth. He massaged the back of her head. He loved the feeling of his fingers in her hair. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. Feeling his hardness in her thigh, she began to thrust her tongue inside his mouth. Breaking from the kiss, he held her head against his shoulder. "Evelyn," he whispered. "I..." She looked up into his eyes. They knew they were not going to make it. Just then, the doorbell rang. He breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. She leaned up on his chest. "I...guess I'll get that," she said with a grin, eyeing his erection. He shook his head. He couldn't help it! What she did to him. Wow. Moments later, she returned with the pizza. Setting it down on the table, she lovingly tapped his foot. "I'm gonna get some wine and plates. Be right back." He thought of nothing but her touch for the few moments she was gone. He was staring at the pizza box, lost in his thoughts. She returned with the wine and plates. "Everything alright?" she asked him. He broke away from his thoughts and looked at her. He swallowed hard. "Yeah." She sat down next to him, handing him a glass. "I'm starved," she said opening the box. She gasped and glanced at him. "You got my favorite?" He smiled. "I still know you better than you think." She curled up in his arms as they ate and began the movie. "So what is this movie?" he asked. "It's called 'The Ugly Truth.' It fits us perfectly." "If you say so," he said as he took another bite. A little later, they had both finished eating. He was lying down on the couch, spooning her as they watched.

"No one falls in love with your personality at first sight. We fall in love with your tits and your ass. And we stick around because of what you're willing to do with them!"

Adrian laughed out loud. She turned to face him, smiling. "Is that right? Did you just fall in love with my tits and my ass?" He smirked. "Well, not _just _them. I did also fall in love with your sense of humor." He massaged her shoulder as they continued to watch the movie.

"Rule #2: Laugh at whatever he says." "What if what he says isn't funny?" "That's irrelevant." "A fake laugh is like a fake orgasm." "A fake orgasm is good?" "No, but a fake orgasm is better than no orgasm at all." "A fake orgasm is no orgasm." "Only to you. You're not the only person in the room, you know? Let's not be selfish."

He smiled and turned her towards him. "Please tell me you don't fake orgasms." She smiled with confidence. "Adrian, darling. I would never do such a thing. Make you believe you were giving me pleasure if you weren't? Come on now. You've got to know me better than that." He sighed. "I just had to be sure."

"You're all about comfort and efficiency." "What's wrong with comfort and efficiency?" "Well, nothing, except no one wants to fuck it."

She eyed him. "Don't you ever refer to me as that," she commanded. "Or I will strike you." He threw his hands up in defense. "I would never say that." He began to grin as turned from him.

They were almost to the end of the movie. She was getting tired, but wanted to have him one more time. This time would be five times today. She wanted to break their old record of four times in one day. She turned to him. "Adrian?" "Hmmm?" "It's getting pretty late, but...I'd like to make love to you one more time. And tomorrow I will have to let my lady parts air out. They haven't seen this much action since our honeymoon." He turned her towards him. "Are you sure? There isn't any rush you know. We'll have the rest of our lives." "I know, but I sort of wanted to break our record." "Record?" She gave him a look. "Do not act like you do not know how many times we have ever done it in one day. I know you know. Five times would be our record. And I'm feeling adventurous. Aren't you?" He raised his eyebrows. "With you? Always." She turned to kiss him and rolled on top of him. Holding his face with her hands, she opened her mouth, allowing him better access. He took full advantage, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, wrapping her arms around him. He reached his hands between them, grasping the ties on their robes and untying them. Finally. Skin on skin contact. Her nipples were hard against his chest. "Evelyn," he whispered. "You...are...so...beautiful," he said between kisses. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and finally, her lips. "Thank you for picking out this movie for us. I loved it. And I love you." She pulled back from him and smiled. "I love you." She sat up and shrugged her robe off her shoulders. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her breasts. She closed her eyes. "Adrian, please..." she begged. He caressed them, rolling the nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned, encouraging him. "Yes, faster." He sped up his rhythm as she rocked herself against his erection. He squeezed his eyes shut, but then forced them open. He slowed her, grasping her hips. "Evelyn...please." She lifted her hips and he guided her onto him until he was completely inside her. She closed her eyes, loving the sensation. _Yes! Five times! We did it! Well...almost. _He slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her gently. She kissed him back, her hands on his chest. "Adrian," she breathed against his mouth. He reached his hands behind her to her butt, squeezing fervently. "Ahh!" she gasped. "I can't wait. It's been awhile since I've been on top, but I'll try." "I'll help you," he assured her. She raised herself up, him lifting her with his strong hands. Within seconds, she was back down again. He gritted his teeth. "Yes." She found a rhythm, up and down, placing her hands on his chest. He felt so much deeper this time. In just a few thrusts, she remembered it perfectly and could do it without him lifting her. Placing his hands on her breasts again, she sped up as she felt the spiraling from deep within her. "God, Adrian...yes!" she screamed as his shaft continued to fill her and she exploded into a million pieces. He grasped her hips once more, grunting as he pumped into her twice more and emptying himself. "Yesss," he breathed. She collapsed on top of him as their sweat infused bodies mingled together.

She was exhausted. She was certain he was too. But they did it. Broke their record. And not just that. They finally came together after so long and still remembered the steps. She supposed that something like that was never truly forgotten.

She pushed herself up on his chest and felt him slip out of her. Once again, she laid down on his chest. "Adrian?" "Yes, darling," he answered, stroking her back with his fingertips. "Do you have enough strength to go up the stairs to our bed?" He continued to stroke her. Their eyes were heavy. It had been a long day. "I think so. Just...five more minutes." Five minutes had passed and their eyes were even heavier. "Come on, darling. I'll help you." After getting to their feet, he put his arm around her as they walked towards the stairs. "We'll help each other," she told him. "Exactly." Soon they were in bed, his arms wrapped around her and his nose in her hair, breathing deeply. "Goodnight, my love. Sweet dreams," she told him. "Goodnight, darling. And I will definitely have sweet dreams tonight. After our day together, there's no way I could have unpleasant dreams." She smiled. "Well, enjoy them," she told him as she kissed his hand. She didn't care if she dreamed or not. She just silently prayed that she could live each day to the fullest. That was the best word to describe today. Full. Full of love. Full of trust. And full of memories that would last a lifetime. She was one happy woman.


End file.
